You Will
by Pathetic4HeadedMassOfTentacles
Summary: Gakupo just had to disturb Yuuma at the wrong time. Gakupo x Yuuma, onesided Yuuma x Kaito. Rated M for BDSM, rape, and all that fun shit


Gakupo is just a whore in my mind

Also, the lack of good VY2 smut angers me, it's either het or bullshit, and I got really mad when I saw Yuuma paired up with the genderbend of the Vocaloid I hate the most. (Luka)

Also, mention of Luka being a whore in this story, I just thought I'd put that out there

Also the lack of uke!Gakupo is pretty sad

* * *

When VY2 realized Kaito wasn't gonna love him back anytime soon, instead of getting depressed, Yuuma got angry, and when he was angry, he tried not to be around anyone, but in a mansion that has over 40 people or something like that, it was impossible. Yuuma usually tried to help Kaito when he was having his ass kicked by Meiko and Miku because he stole Miku's underpants or some stupid shit, but he hoped they were putting his ass through hell.

Of course, Yuuma still loved Kaito, but at times like this he needs things, something to fuck…

"Hey, Yuuma."

Yuuma was making something to calm his nerves, when he was angry he tried two things, make cake or something to knock him out for a while, usually in the supply closet Yuuma kept a bottle of chloroform for when he wanted to knock himself out, yes, Yuuma does that, and he knows it can kill him, but on some days he felt like dying, well, when he felt like shit. Right now, he was making a chocolate cake that was meant for himself, about six inches in diameter, so it was a small cake, next to the cake was that bottle of knock out serum, as he calls it, because he knew what chloroform is usually used for, but he never used it like that. Yuuma saw Gakupo, and sighed, he liked company, but at times like this he wanted to be left alone because he didn't want to act like an asshole towards his friends, especially one of the hotties, who at any given chance Yuuma would fuck. Mostly Gakupo, because that ass was begging to be fucked, after all, the one things the Vocaloid's did not share was showers, they were split up, boys from girls and Yuuma would catch himself staring at Gakupo's begging-to-be-fucked ass.

"What?" Yuuma asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

Gakupo notices the annoyance in his voice and stepped back a bit, "Oh, nothing, I just saw that you were alone in here."

"And your first instinct was to bother me, what the fuck Kamui?" Well, there goes trying not to act like an asshole.

"Hey, I just wanted to chat, you seem to be in a bad mood." Gakupo took a seat at the small circle table nearby, "Everyone noticed that today."

Yuuma growled, either Gakupo was just saying that or he wasn't as good at hiding his bad moods as he thought he was, he reached for the circular pan that was about 6x6 and began to pour the chocolate batter in the pan, Gakupo looked over, watching the chocolate mix pour into the pan, "Making cake?" Gakupo asked.

"I do this when I'm pissed off, Kamui." He said harshly, not looking at Gakupo.

"You're always making sweets."

"Not as much as Miku."

"You gonna eat that all?"

"If I don't I save it." Once Yuuma poured the last of what fell out of the bowl in the pan, he set the bowl down; a layer of chocolate coated the sides of the bowl, "Why?" He asked as he took the pan and brought it towards the oven, opened it up and slid the pan inside, the intense heat hitting Yuuma's hand, Yuuma pulled his hands away and closed the oven door and looked at Gakupo.

"Well, you"

"Here's an idea, mind your own damn business, Gakupo."

Gakupo was taken back a bit, Yuuma never acted like this, something must have pissed him off today, there was a flame in Yuuma's eyes that bored itself into Gakupo's head and ate away at him from the inside, Gakupo felt his heart wrench and he felt nauseous, it was like Yuuma's stair was that of a unofficials. Yuuma sighed, Gakupo looked around, and saw a small vial on the counter, and Yuuma looked over to what Gakupo was looking at, "What?"

"What is that?" Gakupo asked, hoping changing the subject would calm Yuuma down, Yuuma walked over, snatching the bottle and looking at Gakupo sternly.

"Mind your own damn business." Yuuma said again, Gakupo growled, and sat up, the chair screeching against the floor from the sudden action.

"What the fuck is up with you, Yuuma, I was just trying to help!" Gakupo yelled.

"Some help you are, I just wanted to be left alone, and now you're just beginning to get annoying, now buzz off." Yuuma turned around, placing the vial down.

"No, I won't, why are you acting like this?' Gakupo asked, almost sounding sad.

"I don't know, just go away Gakupo." Yuuma said, squeezing on the vial of knockout serum.

"No!" Gakupo shouted, walking up to Yuuma from behind, the thought of Yuuma using the knockout serum on Gakupo didn't even enter his mind yet.

"Come on, Yuuma; don't be mad, I wasn't trying to annoy you." Gakupo wrapped his arms around Yuuma to calm him down and try to prevent him from lashing out; Yuuma blushed, and pushed Gakupo away.

"Are you trying to feel me up or something? Just because I like cock doesn't mean I'll fuck you!" Yuuma yelled, "Goddamn Kamui, you're a whore, coming onto me and shit!" Yuuma crossed his arms.

"What?" Gakupo was half listening, he heard the word cock, so he assumed Yuuma called him a cocksucker or something like that, "I'm not a cocksucker!" Gakupo yelled.

"Bullshit, you suck more cock than Luka!" Yuuma yelled, and Luka loved sucking off Utau's because they're the only ones that let Luka suck their cocks, well, besides Ted and Rook.

"Why you little…" Gakupo lunged towards Yuuma, managing to grasp the pink haired man in his arms, Yuuma pushed him back. Gakupo grunted and tried to get Yuuma in a head lock. But what Gakupo didn't know what that Yuuma still had the bottle of knock out serum in his hand. Yuuma gasped when he saw Gakupo try to catch him again, Yuuma gasped, and tried to punch Gakupo, Yuuma sat the bottle down quickly, unknowingly smearing a good amount of chloroform on his hand, enough to knock someone out. When Gakupo got close enough, Yuuma swung, his fist connecting with Gakupo's face, now, it took more than a punch to knock Gakupo out, but with the e chloroform that smeared itself of Yuuma a's hand. Gakupo felt the effect almost instantly, at first thinking it was the punch. He soon had a tired look on his f ace before he groaned, stumbling back before falling to the ground with a loud t hump...

Yuuma regained his posture and looked at Gakupo as he lay on the floor in a deep sleep, Yuuma sighed, nodding his head, "I swear to fuck, Gakupo, you really can be a dumbass." Well, it's not like Gakupo knew what Yuuma had, Yuuma cocked his eyebrows at the unconscious man, well, he can't leave him hear, part of him wanted to take Gakupo for a certain reason and grinned. Maybe this is what he needed.

Yuuma grabbed Gakupo by the ankles and proceed to drag him down the halls to his room, this would certainly be better than chloroforming himself.

Gakupo came to, he could only recall a few moment before he passed out, he remembered Yuuma yelling at him and him trying to tackle Yuuma before everything went black, now Gakupo tried to figure out where he was, he seemed to be in dim room, a TV was heard as well, Gakupo's vision was blurry, and it took a few seconds before he could see clearly, it smelt sweet, to sweet. He looked at the other side of the room to see someone sitting on a love seat couch, watching the TV, and apparently eating something. Gakupo groaned as he tried to move a bit, his eyes widened and he looked over his shoulders, he saw his hands handcuffed painfully around his wrist and his ankles tied together, only the did he realized he was naked. "What?" The noise he made apparently alerted the person that was sitting on the couch. He saw the person set down whatever he was eating and turn off the TV and then walked towards him, it was only when he was a few feet away from him he could see who was there. "Yuuma?" Gakupo asked.

"Awake? Took you long enough, I was beginning to think you would never wake up." Yuuma said with a grin a few chocolate cake crumbs on the side of his mouth.

"Yuuma, where am I?" Gakupo asked, moving a bit within his bonds.

"My room," Yuuma responded, "I was saving those handcuffs for Kaito to use on me if he wanted, there was a rumor that he liked kinky stuff, one of the thing I would love about him if he could only love me back." Yuuma's smile was gone, "But no, that bastard chooses to ignore it, and it pisses me off." Yuuma yelled the last part, and his gaze returned towards the now frightened Gakupo, who was now aware of his intentions and grinned, "Another one of the many reasons why I get angry, so where Kaito won't." Yuuma stepped closer towards Gakupo to where he covered erection was close towards Gakupo's face, Yuuma's grin got wider, and his hands traveled towards the button of his jeans, "You will." He said as he flicked the button from its socket and his erection busted out in front of Gakupo's face. Gakupo's eyes widened when he saw Yuuma fully aroused, he saw Yuuma flaccid many times in the group shower, but he swears he never thought of it being this big and slightly veiny. Yuuma grinned at Gakupo's expression, "Impressed?" He shoved his cock at Gakupo's face, rubbing the against Gakupo's smooth cheek and smearing some pre-cum off on him, Gakupo winced; Yuuma moaned at the sudden feel and threw his head back a bit. "Suck." He muttered, "Come on, Gakupo, I don't have all day." He looked down at Gakupo, Yuuma sighed, and grabbing the back of Gakupo's head and shoved his face toward his crotch, forcing himself in Gakupo's mouth.

Gakupo's eyes widened, in all fairness, he had sucked off a few guys, but none were as big as Yuuma, Gakupo widened as Yuuma forced himself into his mouth, Yuuma groaned out, Gakupo's mouth was so warm and silky, Yuuma looked at Gakupo, he already had little beads of sweat on his forehead like there were tears in Gakupo's eyes, "Come on, you know how to suck cock, right?" Yuuma groaned out, rocking his hips back and forth in Gakupo's mouth, "Come on, just make it good and I'll promise this will feel nice for both of us." Gakupo choked a bit and he began to bob his head on Yuuma's cock, he could smell Yuuma's strong scent and he felt it burry itself to the back of his nose, Yuuma groaned, the counteraction was more than amazing as he bucked his hips into Gakupo's mouth and he heard the samurai gag, a horrible sensation was forming in the back of his throat as he felt the tip of Yuuma's cock hit the back of his throat. Yuuma bucked his hips again, forcing himself down Gakupo's throat even more and the sensation in Gakupo's throat just got worse, Gakupo moaned in pain, Yuuma ignored it as he thrust himself in and out of Gakupo's mouth and laughed, "You know what's funny, I read those fanfiction about us, or just you in them, they make you the top, all the time, when really you're just adorable when getting fucked." Yuuma laughed, Gakupo ran his tongue along the shaft and head of Yuuma's cock, hoping that would shut him up. Yuuma gasped at the sudden feel and groaned out, "finally starting to like it?" He chuckled, Gakupo bobbed his head, running his tongue around the slit, making Yuuma finally stop his cocky attitude and to make the pink haired man wither, Gakupo chuckled, lapping up the fluids that oozed from the tip. "See," Yuuma gasped out, "It's not so ba~ad." He moaned, Gakupo then did something with his tongue that drove Yuuma over the edge. Yuuma threw his head back, and let out and animalistic cry as he climaxed, his warm, thick seed filling Gakupo's mouth. Yuuma slipped his cock from Gakupo's mouth, some of his seed leaking from Gakupo's mouth. Gakupo swallowed, in all fairness, Yuuma tasted pretty good, Gakupo licked his lips, lapping up the semen that leaked from his mouth. Yuuma looked at Gakupo, panting, sweat broke out all over his forehead.

"See? It wasn't so bad; in fact, you did a pretty good job, so I'll go easy on your ass tonight." Yuuma said, and saw that Gakupo was hard, and smiled. Yuuma pushed Gakupo over so that the front part of his body was slumped over on the floor and his ass was out, facing Yuuma, Yuuma smiled, seeing Gakupo's puckered rose of an anus, he reached over, grabbing the bottle of lube he kept next to Gakupo for when he finally waked up and poured some on his fingers and slicked it up his cock, lining it up with Gakupo's entrance. Gakupo gulped his heart racing as he felt Yuuma push himself into him, inch by inch; going in slower than he thought Yuuma would go.

Yuuma went slow at first, panting, Gakupo was defiantly not a virgin, that was for sure, but he was still pretty tight, though, Yuuma thrust slowly, in and out, wanting to tease Gakupo, make him beg, Yuuma leaned forward, kissing Gakupo's back, Gakupo moaned, feeling Yuuma's lips on his back, short lived when kisses turned into bites, Gakupo yelped when he felt Yuuma's teeth clamp down on his flesh, leaving a mark. Yuuma's thrusts picked up a bit; he couldn't hold back, he needed to feel Gakupo.

Yuuma reached around, and began to stroke Gakupo's weeping cock, Yuuma smiled, teasing the head with his finger, feeling the pre-cum ooze from the tip. Yuuma thrust his hand up and down Gakupo's cock, Gakupo's eyes widened and he moaned as he felt Yuuma's hand go up and down on his cock, pleasure flared through his body, Yuuma's thrust got deeper, so close to hitting that spot deep inside Gakupo. Gakupo moaned and pleaded for Yuuma, although not telling him to stop or continue, Yuuma smiled, "What, if you want me to stop, I'll stop, the only reason why I am still going is because you didn't tell me you wanted me to stop." Yuuma whispered in his ear, and then gave it a bite, Gakupo groaned.

"Please, just fuck me harder Yuuma, it's not enough, deeper!" Gakupo cried out, looking at Yuuma over his shoulder with pleading eyes and Yuuma complied, and began to thrust harder into Gakupo, going balls deep into Gakupo.

Gakupo cried out, his back arching as Yuuma thrust harder, grunting with each hard thrust into him, rewarded with a loud moan from Gakupo, his face cover in sweat and drool as Yuuma fucked him harder, each thrust going deeper than the last, it wasn't long till Yuuma hit that spot that made Gakupo see white dots of pleasure and cry out as Yuuma continued to hit that spot with each thrust.

"Oh fuck, Yuuma!" Gakupo cried out.  
Yuuma chuckled at Gakupo's want, "God, you like this more than I thought, would you like it if I fucked you every night like this?" Yuuma chuckled, well, until Kaito realized his love for him, and Yuuma all of a sudden, at the worst of times, felt guilt, because instead of Kaito, it was Gakupo…

Yuuma growled, and Gakupo just cried out "Yes, Yuuma, make me your whore! Fuck me like Miku fucks Len!" Hopefully Gakupo will forget that, after all, last thing Gakupo needs is to be someone's whore, well, more of a whore than he already is. Yuuma grabbed Gakupo's hips, grabbing Gakupo and pulling his hips towards him. No, he can feel guilty about this later. And why should he feel guilt, it's just a meaningless fuck, right? No strings attached.

After a few more thrusts, Gakupo cried out, shooting his seed on the ground below, Yuuma came shortly afterwards, spilling himself inside of Gakupo. They stayed like that, panting, bodies glistening with sweat, Yuuma pulled out of Gakupo roughly Gakupo groaned in pain and in protest of the sudden emptiness he felt. Yuuma, with his knee's still shaky, put himself back in his pants, he looked over, seeing Gakupo, a wither, sweaty mess, covered in drops of his and Yuuma's semen.

Yuuma wondered what to do with Gakupo now, "Hey, you gonna sleep there? Or do you want to sleep on my bed, it's comfier." Yuuma felt it would be best if Gakupo slept on his bed. Gakupo lifted his head, looking at Yuuma and yawned, "I would." He said, his voice tired, "But..." he wiggled his ankles, Yuuma chuckled and walked over, undoing the chains and Gakupo stood up.

"Please, don't tell anyone about this." Yuuma sighed, oh what would happen if Kaito found out, Gakupo agreed, he needed no one knowing of this either.

Yuuma unhooked only one handcuff and lead Gakupo into the bedroom, Gakupo just paced out on the bed not bothering to put on anything and fell asleep within seconds, Yuuma looked at Gakupo and sighed, he looked in his pocket, taking out the bottle of chloroform and held it up to his nose, and passed out on the floor. With the knowledge that like when he passed out, he'll just wake up full of regrets.


End file.
